a missão
by psc07
Summary: Aquela em que James e Lily são encarregados de uma missão nada convencional (Essa fic é um presente para Caroles 3 continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa de fofa)


James e Lily já estavam acostumados. A tensão, a preparação e a concentração que antecipavam uma missão importante eram velhas conhecidas.

Fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix desde os 18 anos já os tornavam veteranos de guerra (mesmo que no momento só tivessem 20 anos).

Desde que haviam se casado, Moody tentara parar de separá-los em missões. Dessa maneira, a revisão do plano de ação em conjunto, a divisão de funções, as alternativas caso as coisas dessem errado – e outras para caso tudo desse _muito_ errado – eram sempre compartilhadas e feitas em casa.

"Jovens veteranos"; era assim que Dumbledore se referia a eles. E também a Sirius, Remus e Peter. E tantos outros que não seriam vistos como veteranos de nenhum exército não fosse a magnitude da guerra sendo travada.

-Deixou tudo pronto lá em cima? – James perguntou a Lily.

-Sim. E aqui embaixo? Tudo em ordem? – Ela respondeu, arrumando o cabelo num típico rabo de cavalo.

-Eu acho que sim? – Ele disse hesitantemente.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Isso foi uma pergunta. Por que você respondeu minha pergunta com uma pergunta?

-Eu…

-Foi uma pergunta sim ou não, James. Está tudo pronto aqui embaixo?

James sentiu os lábios se curvarem levemente para cima. Lily sempre ficava assim antes de momentos importantes como esse, mas ele não se importava nenhum pouco com o jeito levemente obsessivo de Lily.

-Está tudo pronto aqui embaixo, Lily.

A ruiva assentiu, e pegou um caderno.

-O que é isso? – James perguntou, se aproximando. Lily corou e tentou esconder o caderno, mas James foi mais rápido e conseguiu ler, soltando um riso – Você está fazendo um checklist?

-Sim – Lily vociferou em resposta, o rosto ainda rubro – Algo contra?

-Não mesmo. Mas será que você não está levando isso a sério demais?

-Será que você não está menosprezando essa missão.

James riu de novo.

-Evans…

-Potter. – Lily corrigiu com um sorriso. James sorriu de volta, do mesmo jeito que ele sempre sorria quando ela o consertava com o sobrenome.

-Lily. Nós vamos tirar de letra. Vai ser moleza.

-Nós nunca fizemos isso antes, James.

O garoto segurou o rosto da ruiva com uma mão e sorriu.

-Nunca tínhamos feitos várias coisas, Lily, e sempre conseguimos. Nós enfrentamos Voldemort pessoalmente. Esses próximos dias nem se comparam a ele.

Lily cedeu e se pôs na ponta dos pés para que James a beijasse – uma carícia reconfortante para ratificar as palavras proferidas.

-Estamos prontos segundo seu checklist? – Ele perguntou, sua voz levemente provocativa. Lily revirou os olhos, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

-Sim. Só falta a missão em si agora.

Lily sabia que James estava se esforçando para acalmá-la. Ele _sempre_ fazia isso; sempre colocava Lily em primeiro lugar. Por vezes o comportamento irritava a garota, mas geralmente ela não tinha como evitar se encantar mais com James Potter e sua magia.

Apesar disso, ela sabia que ele mesmo estava nervoso também. Não fosse pelo antigo e familiar hábito de bagunçar os cabelos, a tremedeira inconsciente da perna direita denunciava que ele não estava tão tranquilo quanto queria demonstrar.

Ela também tinha ciência de que não deveria apontar essas dicas corporais para James. Ele apenas negaria o próprio nervosismo, e ficaria mais ansioso para _não_ demonstrar nervosismo. Desse modo, Lily achou melhor pegar um copo de água e deixar James pensando um pouco sozinho.

Não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse atrás dela na cozinha, supostamente também tomado por sede.

Lily sabia que ele gostava de companhia nos momentos finais de nervosismo.

O relógio na parede preenchia o silêncio entre os dois, mas Lily não queria muito conversar, e tampouco queria James, aparentemente. Ele já nem mais desviava os olhos dos ponteiros sequenciados, esperando que milagrosamente os segundos se adiantassem.

Quando Lily finalmente falou, ressaltando que não importasse quanto James encarasse o relógio, o tempo seria o mesmo, o ponteiro intermediário já completara dez voltas.

-Eles estão atrasados – James justificou.

-Um minuto atrasados – Lily replicou, dando de ombros. – É esperado que eles se atrassem, James.

-Ainda assim, eu já posso ficar preocupado, certo?

-Você me acusa de me preocupar demais, mas eu sei muito bem qual de nós dois terá cabelos brancos primeiro.

O protesto de James foi interrompido pela campainha. Os dois jovens inspiraram longamente e, de mãos dadas, fizeram o longo caminho até a porta de entrada, aberta por James após uma expiração forçada.

-Tio James!

Lily foi obrigada a soltar uma risada. Nymphadora Tonks era definitivamente a coisa mais adorável que a cercava nesses tempos.

E ver James carregando a pequena num abraço apertado fazia _coisas_ em Lily que ela não conseguia explicar muito bem.

A criança se jogou no colo de Lily, com uma exclamação de felicidade que apenas ampliou o sorriso no rosto da ruiva.

-Eu to _tão_ animada de passar esse tempo com vocês dois! Eu disse para mamãe que vocês gostavam de mim, mas ela ficou dizendo "_se comporte, Nymphadora, você é uma mocinha_", como se eu não me comportasse com vocês ou se… como é aquela palavra mamãe? – Nymphadora falava rapidamente.

-Não faço a menor ideia do que você está dizendo, Nymphadora. – Andromeda respondeu com tranquilidade. A resposta da pequena, contudo, foi o oposto: ela girou nos braços de Lily e gemeu em frustração.

-Custa me chamar de Dora, mamãe? _Custa_?

-Vamos lá para dentro enquanto tio James conversa com seus pais, certo? – Lily convidou. Dora acenou positivamente com animação – Mas antes se despeça de seus pais.

Era uma cena agridoce. Era visível o amor puro que Andromeda e Ted sentiam pela filha, e que a criança sentia pelos pais. Também era palpável o sentimento de angústia dos adultos que partiam sem saber se veriam Dora novamente.

Não que Dora estivesse completamente ciente de que havia essa possibilidade. Ela só apertava seus pais na mesma intensidade que eles a abraçavam.

-Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui mesmo? – A pequena perguntou para o pai.

-Bom, não sabemos. Pelo menos dois dias. Você sabe contar até bem mais do que isso.

Dora parecia estar fazendo a conta mentalmente, e assentiu.

-Tudo bem então. Acho que tia Lily e tio James podem tomar conta de mim esse montão de dias… – Ela se aproximou do pai e colocou as mãos em formato de concha na orelha do pai e tentou cochichar, mas ainda assim todos ouviram: – não demorem tanto quanto da outra vez, por favor. Eu gostei muito de ficar com vovó, mas senti saudades.

Lily sabia que Andromeda estava segurando as lágrimas quando a bruxa abraçou a filha novamente, sendo ambas em seguida envolvidas por Ted.

-Faremos o possível. Agora leva sua mochila com Tia Lily para o quarto, ta bom?

Dora assentiu e pegou a mochila. Lily deu um abraço em Andromeda e em Ted e pegou a mão da criança, levando-a para o quarto em que ela ficaria.

-Nossa, tia Lily! Vocês moram aqui? – Dora perguntou enquanto caminhavam. Lily soltou uma pequena risada.

-Eu e James.

-Vocês são, tipo… casados? Quem nem mamãe e papai?

-Sim, nós somos.

-E cadê o filho de vocês?

Lily quase tropeçou, mas conseguiu seguir adiante. Ela olhou para a pequena de cabelos rosa-vibrante e olhos curiosos que passeava pelos corredores repletos de quadros.

-Bom, eu e James somos um pouco novos para termos filhos – Lily contou um dos motivos para eles adiarem essa decisão. O outro era a angústia da guerra; mas ela considerou que não precisava entrar nesse detalhe com Dora.

-Mas não para casar?

A garota era afiada!

-Bom, na verdade também somos um pouco novos pra casar. Mas acabou acontecendo. Mas ainda assim é muuuuito, tipo, muuuuito cedo mesmo para termos filhos.

Dora ficou calada por mais uns segundos, aparentemente refletindo o que Lily dissera.

-Se são só vocês dois, pra que essa casa imensa?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você só tem seis anos mesmo?

Dora abriu um grande sorriso.

-Já me perguntaram isso antes! Mamãe diz que é porque eu sou muito esperta, mas já ouvi alguém dizendo que era só irritante mesmo…

-Nada disso! – Lily logo discordou quando viu os ombrinhos desmoronarem – Você não é irritante. É muito legal ser bem curiosa e criativa.

-Mamãe também diz isso, mas ela é mamãe. Ela nunca diz coisas ruins para mim.

-Bom, eu lhe garanto que ela está certa!

Dora soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa ao entrar no quarto que eles haviam separado para a garota. Era a antiga sala de brinquedos de James, na qual eles tinham acrescentado uma cama no centro para a garota.

Mas todos os brinquedos estavam lá. Fleamont e Euphemia deixaram todos guardados para os tão sonhados netos, que eles não tiveram a chance de ver.

Outra vantagem era ser próximo ao quarto de James, então se ela precisasse de qualquer coisa durante a noite era fácil.

Dora havia corrido direto pra cama e se jogado lá, largando a mochila no chão ao lado de uma improvisada mesa de cabeceira.

-Essa cama é muito confortável!

Lily riu. A garotinha estava completamente certa, ela percebeu ao sentar também.

-Os pais de tio James moravam aqui por muito tempo, mas eles acabaram indo pro céu e viemos morar aqui.

A pequena parou um instante e depois olhou para Lily.

-O mesmo céu dos pais do papai?

-Exatamente.

Dora olhou ao redor antes de falar novamente:

-Bom, _suponho_ que valha a pena então, apesar de ser muito grande. Pelo menos não vão precisar se mudar quando tiverem um bebê.

-Quem vai ter um bebê? – James perguntou alarmado, entrando no quarto.

-Aparentemente a gente – Lily respondeu – mas só mais tarde, pois como expliquei para Dora, somos muito novos para ter um filho.

Dora assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou, olhando novamente ao redor.

-Olha só, seus pais me deram uma lista das coisas que você pode e que não pode fazer, então nem adianta tentar me enrolar – James disse, olhando diretamente para Dora. Em resposta, ela exibiu um imenso sorriso.

-Eu posso brincar aqui sempre?

-Pode. Mas só até as nove da noite. Porque é sua hora de dormir. Ok?

-Certo!

Dora deu um pulo da cama, atravessando o quarto para chegar na coleção de miniaturas de dragões que James tinha. Lily fez uma careta quando ela tropeçou duas vezes no mais absoluto nada.

-A garota é meio…

-Desastrada? – James ofereceu, também com uma careta. Lily sorriu.

-Bem, sim. Me deixa ver essa lista também.

-Não tá na hora do almoço?

Janes estava certo; Lily esquecera completamente da comida no forno.

-Pode deixar que eu vou – James se ofereceu – Já sei o ponto da batata gratinada agora – Ele disse piscando um olho. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Que orgulho do meu menino mimado favorito…

James bufou levemente e a puxou de leve, com a intenção de continuar o flerte em forma de briga até que um dos dois desistisse e beijasse o outro.

Inesperadamente, porém, Lily o afastou com olhos arregalados, fazendo James franzir a testa.

-Tem uma criança aqui! Não podemos nos beijar na frente de uma criança! – Ela exclamou num sussurro. A boca de James se transformou num "O" perfeito, e só isso teria sido o suficiente para Lily se jogar nos braços do garoto.

Não fosse, bem.

_A criança_.

-Não podemos nos beijar na frente dela nunca? – James questionou – Nem de leve?

-É uma _criança_, James!

-Mas…! – James foi interrompido por uma inquisição em forma de voz aguda.

-Esse cheiro de queimado é normal? – Dora perguntou, sem sair de onde estava brincando com os dragões. Lily arfou.

-O almoço!

James fez mais uma careta e saiu apressado para a cozinha, enquanto Lily chamava Dora para seguirem o maroto.

Milagrosamente, o almoço não estava completamente arruinado – grande parte do cheiro era devido a uma quantidade de comida que havia transbordado e caído no forno. James retirou uma porção queimada, mas o restante era mais do que o suficiente para os três almoçarem com tranquilidade.

Quando Lily e Dora chegaram (alguns minutos depois devido a uma queda da pequena ao tropeçar no tapete), a mesa já estava posta por James.

-Uau, foi tio James que fez essa comida? – Dora perguntou quando terminaram.

-Eu mesmo. Gostou?

-Estava uma delícia! Tava mais gostoso que a comida da mamãe. Mas não fala pra ela. Ela se esforça muito, mas a comida do papai é melhor.

Lily teve de segurar a risada.

-E doces? Você gosta de doces?

Os olhos de Dora se iluminaram, mas logo ela fez uma expressão comedida.

-Eu _amo_ doces, mas mamãe diz que não devo comer muito, só um pouquinho e poucas vezes, sabe? – Ela contou. Por convívio com James, Lily era experiente em saber quanto estavam tentando apelar para pena. E Dora definitivamente estava tentando apelar para pena.

-Bom, então vamos comer só um pouquinho, certo? – Lily disse, entregando uma pequena parte dos doces que eles haviam comprado para a ocasião.

Lily sabia que podia apostar em doces trouxas por causa de Ted – não tinha nenhum jeito de alguém desistir de jujubas cítricas, mesmo com a Honeydukes à disposição. Dora parecia acostumada ao doce, e mais: parecia apreciar imensamente.

-O que faremos agora? – Ela perguntou quando os três saíram da cozinha.

-O que você quer fazer agora? – James rebateu.

-Hmmm – Dora ponderou, fazendo James se virar para olhá-la – Mamãe me disse que você sabe voar. Eu sempre quis aprender a voar, mas mamãe não quis me ensinar e papai disse que não sabe. Você pode me ensinar, tio James?

James afirmou que _definitivamente_ poderia ensinar, e Lily ficou em dúvida qual das duas crianças em sua frente estava mais animada com a atividade. Ela seguiu James e Dora para os jardins do fundo, cada um com uma vassoura na mão.

-Essa vassoura que você está segurando – James disse solenemente, fazendo com que Dora o encarasse com uma expressão séria e as sobrancelhas erguidas – Essa relíquia pode parecer apenas um pedaço de madeira velho…

-_É_ um pedaço de madeira velho – Lily murmurou, mas sabia pela encarada que recebeu que James ouvira.

-Mas é _muito mais_, Dora. Eu aprendi a voar nessa vassoura.

-_Nessa_ vassoura? – Dora perguntou assombrada.

-Nessa vassoura. – Ele repetiu em confirmação - E eu sou um baita jogador, e voo bem para caramba. Então é uma grande responsabilidade que você carrega.

Dessa vez a feição de Dora ficou mais assustada do que qualquer coisa, e Lily revirou os olhos. Honestamente, e James ainda acusava Sirius de ser dramático!

-Você está tentando fazer a garota desistir, Potter? – Lily gritou da porta da casa, onde tinha colocado uma cadeira e levado um livro e água para os aventureiros. O sol de verão estava forte, e ela sabia que em breve ambos estariam sedentos. – Não liga para tio James, Dora. Ele exagera.

-Que nem tio Sirius? – Ela perguntou. Lily sorriu.

-_Exatamente_ como tio Sirius!

James revirou os olhos e orientou Dora a ignorar Lily naquele momento, e para focar apenas nele. Lily riu mais um pouco, mas não podia negar que ele levava jeito naquilo. Ela já sabia que ele era um excelente jogador e capitão (impossível não saber disso tendo frequentado Hogwarts com ele), mas nunca tinha visto esse lado professor dele.

Ele era extremamente paciente, nunca se exasperava com a garota, e não se incomodava em explicar mais de uma vez a mesma coisa. Dora estava focada, e Lily achava extremamente fofa a careta de concentração que ela fazia.

-Er, Lily, você tem alguma coisa para prender o cabelo dela? – James perguntou quando o vento jogou o cabelo rosa de Dora no rosto dela mais uma vez.

-Ah, não precisa, tio James! – Ela exclamou rapidamente. Olhou fixamente para a cabeça de James e, após fazer uma careta, imitou com perfeição o cabelo dele, com a pequena exceção de ter mantido o tom. Lily, claro, caiu na gargalhada, e teve de invadir o treino imediatamente para registrar o momento com a câmera fotográfica que trouxera.

-Você está se divertindo demais com isso – James disse com os olhos semicerrados. Lily abriu um largo sorriso.

-Larga de chatice. Estamos quase na década de 80 e você ainda achando ruim essa coisa de cor. Vai ensinar a menina a voar. Eu quero ter fotos para os pais dela.

James fez uma careta enquanto Lily ria, mas voltou para as aulas.

Considerando quão desastrada Dora conseguia ser no plano, Lily ficou surpresa com a destreza da garota na vassoura. Não que demonstrasse ser acima do comum, mas a ruiva considerou que Dora era boa para a sua idade.

James confirmou o fato depois que eles tiraram mais fotos e entraram em casa, a caminho do banho.

-Você precisa de ajuda no banho, Dora? – Lily perguntou.

-Hum… talvez?

A incerteza de Dora confirmou que _sim_, ela precisava de ajuda no banho. Lily a levou para o quarto e separou a roupa para irem no banheiro que ficava fora, enquanto James ia para o seu próprio quarto.

-Você gosta da água mais quente ou mais fria? – Lily perguntou.

-Hum… não sei?

Lily sorriu e foi ligando aos poucos, até Dora indicar que estava uma boa temperatura. A pequena se jogou embaixo do chuveiro mais rápido que Lily imaginava. Parecia que não ia ser tão difícil.

-Ah, que legal, tem um bonequinho aqui! – Dora exclamou, se abaixando imediatamente para pegar o que aparentava ser um soldadinho de brinquedo – Que legal! Como ele veio parar aqui?

-É uma excelente pergunta. Vem, chega mais perto pra eu passar o shampoo.

Mas foi ainda mais difícil que Lily previra, e tudo por causa do maldito soldadinho. Dora não queria sair de perto do chuveiro, porque tinha um lugar onde ela podia apoiar o soldadinho e brincar, o que deixava Lily basicamente com duas opções: ou ela dava um jeito de trazer a garota mais para perto, ou ela se molhava também.

Lily definitivamente não queria se molhar, mas ela não sabia como fazer Dora se aproximar dela. Ela chamou, ofereceu doces como suborno, prometeu brincar com os dragões, contar histórias… nada parecia agradar Dora mais do que o maldito soldadinho.

-Tudo bem por aí? – Lily ouviu James perguntando do lado de fora do banheiro.

-Tudo certo! – Lily respondeu, esperando os passos de James se afastarem para se virar para a garota – Vamos, Dora!

Mas a garota nem se virou; continuou a continuar a mesma música para o soldadinho. Lily respirou fundo.

-Dora, se você deixar eu lhe dar banho rapidinho você pode levar o soldadinho com você! – Lily ofereceu desesperadamente. Os olhos da pequena brilharam, e Lily achou que finalmente tinha conseguido a missão.

A ruiva só não esperava que pudesse haver um misto de opções: uma em que Dora se aproximava de Lily para permitir ser banhada e _ainda assim_ Lily ficava enxarcada. A animação da pequena foi tamanha que, de alguma maneira, Lily recebeu um jato de água diretamente em seu rosto, que depois seguiu para sua roupa até Dora chegar exatamente em sua frente, um imenso sorriso no rosto e o soldadinho (o _maldito_ soldadinho!) abraçado junto ao corpo.

Lily inspirou profundamente e espalhou o shampoo e o sabonete em Dora, agora completamente complacente. O resto do banho transcorreu sem maiores problemas, e Lily finalmente conseguiu liberar Dora (agora limpa) para brincar.

Quando Lily entrou no seu quarto, a primeira reação de James foi rir. Sabiamente, porém, ele pressentiu que não era o melhor momento para tanto humor.

-O que houve? – Ele resolveu perguntar, forçando o rosto a ficar sério. Lily lhe lançou uma encarada feroz.

-Nada.

Os lábios de James se viraram por alguns segundos para cima, mas ele logo ajeitou a feição.

-Parece que foi um pouco mais trabalhoso que você imaginava.

-James. Se você não quiser sofrer represálias, fica na sua. E vai lá ficar com ela que eu vou tomar banho.

Ele soltou um leve riso, deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher e saiu, parando na porta do quarto e se virando com seu famoso sorriso maroto.

-Pensei que já tivesse tomado…

A risada de James apenas aumentou com o travesseiro que Lily arremessou nele.

Quando Lily foi para o quarto de Dora, ela e James estavam brincando com o soldadinho e com uma boneca que Lily trouxera de casa.

-Eu gosto dos dois! – Dora ia dizendo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

-Dora está contando que disseram para ela que ela tem que brincar com bonecas – James explicou, mostrando a boneca em sua mão – Mas ela acha errado, assim como eu. Vê, eu gosto da boneca da tia Lily.

-Posso brincar também? – Lily perguntou, sentando no chão. Dora fez uma cara pensativa, mas acabou cedendo um dragão para Lily.

A brincadeira era relativamente simples: o soldadinho estava em perigo e a princesa (porque a boneca que Lily levara era uma princesa) tinha que destruir o dragão para salvar o soldadinho.

Algum tempo depois, Dora descobriu o kit de Snap Explosivo do quarto, e após muito convencimento, Lily e James aceitaram brincar com ela (não é preciso dizer o imenso alívio que foi para os dois Dora ter saído da brincadeira sem um chamuscado).

E daí a garota achou mais brinquedos, e depois ainda mais, e ficou assim até a barriga de James reclamar de fome. Dessa vez Lily foi providenciar a refeição enquanto James ficava brincando com Dora.

Mais uma vez a pequena aceitou de bom grado a comida. Isso, pelo menos, não era difícil com a criança. Ela também não ficava fazendo birra para comer, apesar de demorar um tempinho a mais já que sempre estava brincando com algum boneco.

Apesar de não ter problemas para aceitar a comida, isso não isentava a meleira ao redor de Dora. Ela era uma criança extremamente desastrada, e parte considerável da sopa caíra em sua roupa e na mesa.

Lily já estava meio desesperada com a perspectiva de outro banho.

Quando Dora terminou de comer tudo, Lily e James consideraram que ela merecia uma recompensa, e pegaram o saco de doces, oferecendo uma quantidade reduzida para ela. Apesar de parecer querer mais, Dora não reclamou nem pediu, e aceitou de bom grado voltar para o seu quarto com Lily enquanto James arrumava a cozinha.

Lily resolveu trocar a roupa de Dora e ficou satisfeita ao perceber que a sopa não atravessara a blusa. Ela tomou cuidado de colocar o saco de doces fora do alcance da pequena, e foi ajudá-la a descobrir o resto do quarto.

Além de todos os brinquedos da vida de James, também viram algumas roupas antigas em caixas teoricamente destinadas a doação mas que aparentemente alguém esquecera de levar. Tinha também alguns desenhos que James claramente fizera numa idade próxima à de Dora (pelo menos Lily torcia para isso), e vários tamanhos de artigos de proteção para Quadribol.

Nessa exploração era difícil dizer quem estava se divertindo mais: Lily ou Dora. Até o momento em que elas acharam os álbuns de fotos da época de criança de James.

A partir daí, Lily _definitivamente_ passou a ficar mais entretida.

Ela e Dora passavam as fotos e se acabavam de rir com o que encontravam: James com poucas semanas com roupas extremamentes engraçadas, algumas pomposas e outras descombinadas; uma foto dele com alguns meses sentado na cadeirinha, chorando enquanto Euphemia tentava alimentá-lo com o que parecia ser uma papinha de abóbora; um pouco mais velho, o olhar vidrado em Flemont trabalhando; uma foto que mostrava o que deveriam ser os primeiros passos do garoto; numa outra ele tentava segurar um brinquedo estendido – e falhava miseravelmente, fazendo Lily se questionar se não fora naquele momento em que os Potter perceberam que James, seu pequeno milagre, _talvez_ precisasse usar óculos.

-Será que as fotos que você tirou hoje de tarde ficaram tão boas assim, tia Lily? – Dora perguntou. Lily sugeriu prontamente que elas deveriam checar, dizendo para a pequena ficar quietinha enquanto ela ia pegar as fotos que colocara para revelar mais cedo.

No caminho, ela encontrou James, que estava guardando papeis e planos da Ordem.

-Estou escutando muitas risadas – James disse, sorrindo – Estou perdendo muita diversão? – Lily abriu um sorriso maroto, tão parecido com o do marido que alguém poderia pensar que ela aprendera com ele (qualquer um que a conhecesse saberia que esse não era o caso).

-Eu e Dora estávamos explorando o quarto. Achamos alguns, ah, _álbuns_ de fotografias – Lily contou, fazendo James gemer e corar, e ela gargalhou – Você tinha um bumbum muito fofinho, sabia?

-Claro que eu sabia – Ele resmungou – Vou lhe mostrar o bumbum fofinho – James continuou, fazendo Lily rir mais ainda.

-Eu gosto do seu bumbum – Ela disse, num tom de voz mais baixo, mais provocativo, que fez James soltar os papeis e se virar para a esposa.

-É? O que mais você gosta?

Lily fingiu pensar, mas sua risada foi interrompida pelos lábios de James, que inteligentemente percebera que não estavam cercados por nenhuma criança no momento. Lily se deixou aproveitar por alguns momentos antes de se afastar (a contragosto) dos poderosos lábios e mãos de James.

-Eu gosto do _seu_ bumbum – Ele disse, com um sorriso que prometia bastante a Lily.

-Ah, eu sei disso. Mas Dora está me esperando lá em cima para ver as fotos de hoje de tarde. Então segura esse pensamento por um tempinho.

James sorriu e assentiu, seus olhos dizendo claramente que ele iria cobrar.

Lily saiu com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ela não precisou andar muito para encontrar Dora, porque Dora estava descendo as escadas correndo.

Lily arfou e James apareceu pouco depois, indo atrás do barulho de Dora soltando uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Dora! Não corre na escada assim! – Lily exclamou.

-Desculpa, tia Lily! É que você demorou muuuuito assim – Dora justificou, abrindo os braços o máximo que podia – então eu vim ver onde você estava!

-Eu lhe disse que iria pegar as fotos, não foi?

-Hmmm é verdade, você disse mesmo, acho que esqueci. Ei, tio James, podemos voar de novo?

-Hoje não, Dora. Já está de noite.

-E o que vamos fazer então? – Dora questionou, andando entre Lily e James – Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde, ou então de pega-pega, ou então de procurar corujas lá fora… vocês têm um sapo? Ou um gato? Podemos brincar de seguir um bichinho também!

Lily e James se entreolharam enquanto Dora tagarelava numa velocidade impressionante. Lily, então, olhou com mais atenção para a garota e identificou que as mãozinhas estavam tingidas…

-Dora! Você comeu os doces?! – Ela exclamou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. A garota se virou para Lily fazendo uma cara de culpada.

-Sim…?

-Mas eu coloquei no alto! Como você alcançou? – Lily perguntou, tentando esconder sua exasperação.

-Eu não sei! Eu só sei que eu vi o saquinho e eu pensei que eu queria comer os doces muito muito muito muito, e daí o saquinho veio na minha direção e eu não consegui resistir e comi tudo.

Lily teve que evitar olhar para James; ela sabia que ele estaria se segurando para não rir, e rir era o que menos ajudaria nessa situação.

-Dora, não tínhamos combinado que não era pra não comer tudo de vez? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços. A pequena, olhou para o chão, chutando o ar.

-Eu sei que sim, tia Lily, mas eu não consegui resistir! Aqueles doces todos na minha mão, e você tava demorando _muitão_, e eu só ia comer um só, mas aí acabou antes de você chegar.

-Bom, agora não temos mais sobremesa para os outros dias aqui – Lily disse. Dora olhou para ela novamente, arregalando os olhos.

-Nenhuma mais?

-Só frutas. Esses doces eram toda a sobremesa, Dora.

A garota ensaiou reclamar, mas percebeu que não ia colar e apenas suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde agora?

-Claro que sim! – James respondeu de imediato.

Dora saiu correndo para se esconder, antes mesmo de acertarem quem seria a pessoa a procurar. Lily questionou o marido a respeito do mérito da brincadeira quando já estava próximo da hora de Dora dormir, e ele disse que ficaria tudo certo.

-Ela é só uma garotinha. Quanto tempo ela aguenta?

Lily lhe alertou que ele ficaria responsável pela brincadeira – apenas "esqueceu" de mencionar que algumas crianças ficam alteradas com uma grande quantidade de açúcar.

Dora claramente era.

Ela não deu descanso a James tão cedo. Quando James não conseguiu achá-la na imensa casa, ela saiu de seu esconderijo anunciando que estava muito monótono, e que deveriam brincar de outra coisa.

Também ficou insatisfeita com pega-pega: James era bom nesse. Definiu, então, que deveriam brincar de quem pulava mais longe partindo do primeiro degrau na escada. James também ganhou.

Ele também se deu melhor que Dora no jogo de lançamento de dardos.

-James, pelo amor de Merlin – Lily ralhou num sussurro quando ouviu as queixas de Dora mais uma vez – você tem que deixar ela ganhar!

-Deixar ela ganhar? – James perguntou, franzindo a testa como se fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

-Sim, James. Ela tem 6 anos e está disputando um jogo de atirar dardos de borracha com um ex-jogador de Quadribol. Claro que você tem que deixar ela ganhar.

-Não gostei da insinuação de que não jogo mais…

-Ai meu Merlin!

–… e tampouco concordo com essa história de deixar a garota ganhar. Ninguém vai deixar ela ganhar na vida! – Ele exclamou – Perder forma caráter.

-Você precisa perder um pouco mais então – Lily retrucou.

A discussão chegou ao fim com a chegada da garota reclamando de, finalmente, estar cansada. James foi novamente tomar banho enquanto Lily levava Dora para fazer o mesmo.

Dessa vez o banho foi menos tumultuoso; Dora estava tão cansada que Lily teve de tomar cuidado para que a pequena se mantivesse em pé.

Tampouco se molhou tanto.

-Você vai contar uma história pra eu dormir, tia Lily? – Dora perguntou quando Lily a deitou na cama.

-Hum, claro! Qual história você gosta mais?

-Eu gosto da pequena sereia… ela tem o cabelo bonito, igual ao seu… – Dora disse, pegando nos fios ruivos de Lily. Então a garota fez uma careta e de repente seus cabelos imitavam perfeitamente a cor do de Lily.

-Nossa, ficou muito legal! – James disse da porta, sorrindo. Lily devolveu a expressão enquanto ele se aproximava até deitar na cama junto com as duas – Posso ouvir a história também?

-Claro, tio James! – Dora confirmou – Você também gosta do cabelo de tia Lily, né?

-Eu? Eu _amo_ o cabelo de tia Lily – James respondeu enfaticamente.

-Sabia que você ia dizer isso – Dora disse em meio a gargalhadinhas infantis – você é _apaixonado_ por tia Lily, né?

James e Lily trocaram um olhar por cima da criança, abrindo um sorriso cúmplice que falava mais do que o esperado para um simples gesto; falava de quando eles não se gostavam tanto assim, de quando James era um _babaca arrogante_ e Lily tinha que defender indefesos dele, de quando ele parou, de quando eles viraram amigos, de quando eles passaram a se gostar _tanto assim_, de quando eles se apaixonaram, se formaram e se casaram.

-Sim, Dora. Eu sou completamente apaixonado por tia Lily.

O momento foi quebrada por mais risinhos, que fizeram os dois se aproximarem de Dora e abraçá-la.

-Tia Lily, porque não conta a história sua e de tio James?

Lily sorriu, e fez como Dora pediu, contando desde o primeiro dia no trem até aquele momento. Claro que algumas coisas ficaram de fora, como o medo quase paralisante que sentiam quando o outro saía em missão e o alívio que recobrava a vida quando se reencontravam.

Dora ouviu toda a história, e dormiu só no finalzinho. Silenciosamente, James e Lily se levantaram e seguiram para o quarto deles.

-Eu não sabia que você se lembrava com tantos detalhes de tudo – James comentou, enquanto colocava seu pijama. Lily sorriu em resposta, e deu de ombros – Meu eu de quinze anos ficaria lisonjeado.

-Não ficaria não – Lily replicou, se deitando na cama ao lado de James – Ele ficaria dizendo que sabia que era demais, e que sabia que eu sempre tive uma quedinha por ele.

James gargalhou, principalmente porque sabia que a esposa estava certa. Com o mesmo sorriso, ele a puxou mais para perto pela cintura, juntando os lábios sem muito aviso. Lily passou a mão pelos ombros dele, mas logo se afastou.

-Você terminou a papelada? – Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. James fez uma careta, e puxou Lily para outro beijo.

-Eu estou tentando criar um clima de romance e você falando de papelada… – Ele disse, fazendo Lily rir.

-Sei bem o romance que você está querendo. Vai terminar os papeis, e depois conversamos sobre isso.

James suspirou exageradamente, claramente dramatizando sua insatisfação enquanto descia para pegar o material que tinha que revisar. Quando retornou, Lily estava completamente coberta, exceto pelo rosto e mãos que seguravam algum livro trouxa.

-Vou lhe fazer companhia acordada – Ela anunciou quando ele se deitou ao seu lado.

-Por que você não está revisando nenhuma papelada? – James questionou, franzindo a testa enquanto pegava o pergaminho em que havia parado.

-Porque eu já fiz – Lily respondeu com um sorriso, sem desviar o olhar do livro – e espero que você esteja planejando usar uma caneta e não pena e tinta na nossa cama – Lily acrescentou. James respondeu ao clicar a caneta – Obrigada.

Eles continuaram em silêncio – Lily lendo e James revisando planos da Ordem – por um tempo consideravelmente longo. Já havia virado rotina fazer essas revisões antes de irem dormir; os dois eram conhecidos como excelentes estrategistas.

Moody dizia que se eles quisessem, teriam sido excelentes aurores, mas James respondia de maneira simples, apontando que caso tivessem se submetido ao treinamento, não seriam capazes de ajudar tanto a Ordem. James tinha dinheiro o suficiente para que muitas gerações suas não precisassem trabalhar, o que permitia que James e Lily conseguissem focar integralmente no grupo secreto.

Como James dizia, não era como se ele tivesse escolha – não por causa de Lily, e sim por causa de quem ele era. Não conseguiria ver o que estava acontecendo e não se colocar na luta pelo _lado certo_.

Quando estava perto de terminar, ele começou a soltar suspiros. Era outra rotina deles. Quando as exalações forçadas saíam, Lily lançava olhares para o lado, checando o progresso de James para definir se começava ou não outro capítulo, ou então para comparar com a sua própria evolução.

De repente, James colocou os pergaminhos na mesa de cabeceira e puxou o livro das mãos de Lily, marcando a página cuidadosamente, e repousando junto aos pergaminhos.

-Sabe, eu estava lendo aquilo – Lily comentou, com um leve sorriso. James deu de ombros e começou a chegar mais perto de Lily.

-Eu tinha pensado que talvez pudessemos fazer outro tipo de atividade… – James comentou, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu enquanto depositava leves beijos e mordiscadas no pescoço da ruiva – ler é muito sedentário, não acha?

-Sedentário, é? – Lily repetiu, enrolando suas mãos nos cabelos rebeldes do marido. Ela simplesmente _amava_ essa provocação.

-Sim, sedentário demais – James concordou, deixando um beijo um pouco mais demorado logo abaixo do ângulo da mandíbula de Lily. Ele não conseguiu ver, pois estava concentrado em sua tarefa, mas nesse momento Lily fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Mas ele não precisava ver para saber como ela reagiria a um beijo nesse local específico. As mãos dela buscando a barra de sua camisa para retirá-la o mais rápido o possível também denunciaram a resposta mais que positiva de Lily.

-O que você sugere? – Ela perguntou, quando conseguiu se livrar da camisa de James. Ele soltou um riso bastante específico (somente o som familiar era capaz de fazer Lily se arrepiar) e nivelou sua boca com a orelha de Lily, dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo, antes de começar a falar.

-Bem…

A sugestão (certamente explícita e bem gráfica), contudo, foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, e um chamado.

-Tia Lily? – Dora perguntou.

James fechou os olhos e fez uma careta, se jogando na cama ao lado de Lily.

-Dora, querida? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou, respirando fundo.

-Eu… eu acho que sim.

Lily se levantou de um pulo, enquanto James sentara na cama de súbito. Ela se adiantou para ir ao encontro da garota após olhar rapidamente para o colo do marido.

-O que houve, Dora? – Lily perguntou ao abrir a porta, se agachando de maneira a ficar da altura da criança. Era possível ver algumas lágrimas no rosto dela.

-Minha barriga tá… doendo… bastante… – Dora disse entre soluços. Lily franziu a testa e a pegou no colo imediatamente.

-Você acordou por isso?

-Foi… aí logo fui no banheiro, e saiu um cocô muuuito mole – Dora respondeu numa voz fininha. James logo se juntou às duas.

-O que será que aconteceu? – James perguntou. Lily tocou na testa da garota, mas não estava com temperatura alta, apenas um pouco suada.

-Ai, eu preciso ir de novo! – Dora exclamou. Lily correu com ela para o banheiro mais perto, que era o do seu quarto.

James foi no escritório de seu pai procurar alguma poção que pudesse ajudar, mas sabia que seria difícil achar: Fleamont não guardava poções prontas em casa, apenas as instruções.

Dora foi no banheiro mais quatro vezes além das duas iniciais antes de Lily entrar em desespero e ligar para sua mãe.

-_Lily_? – Ela ouviu a mãe atender, a voz cheia de sono no outro lado da linha.

-Mãe, desculpe a hora. O que se faz quando uma criança tem diarreia?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-_Lily, tem alguma coisa que você precise me contar_? – A Sra. Evans perguntou finalmente.

-Que? Não, mãe! Estou cuidando da filha de uma amiga e ela está com diarreia! Tem seis anos, e eu não sei o que fazer!

-_Ah, bem. Ela comeu alguma coisa estranha_? – Dava para perceber quando sua mãe entrava no modo pediatra.

-Não, eu acho que não. Calma, comida feita por James pode ser considerada como estranha?

-_Foi diferente do que ela come habitualmente_?

-Não, eu perguntei aos pais o que ela come geralmente!

-_E nada além disso_?

-Não! – Lily exclamou – Nada al– oh, droga.

-_Lily_?

-Ela pode ou não ter comido meio quilo de doces – Lily confessou finalmente.

-_Lily Evans, você deu MEIO QUILO DE DOCES PARA UMA CRIANÇA DE SEIS ANOS_? – Sua mãe guinchou do outro lado. Lily fez uma careta.

-Não, claro que não, mãe! Eu dei dois doces, mas ela pegou o saco que eu havia deixado fora da altura dela enquanto ia pegar coisas para brincarmos!

-_Eu juro por Deus, Lily! A diarreia deve ser por causa disso. As evacuações foram muito volumosas? Ela teve febre? Saiu sangue ou pus?_

-Não, nada disso!

-_Certo, então realmente deve ser pelos doces. Você vai pegar um litro de água e vai colocar um punhado de açúcar, e uma pitada de sal e vai mexer bem. Ela está desidratada?_

-Sei lá, mãe! Como que eu vou saber isso?!

-_Bem, a pele dela está normal? Os olhos estão fundos? Tem lágrimas? Ela está com muito sono?_

-Tem pouca lágrima, apesar de ela reclamar de dor… e os olhos estão fundos, eu acho.

-_Certo, então ela não está desidratada. Oferece alguns copos para ela dessa mistura, e toda vez que ela for no banheiro, dá mais um copo._

-Calma, como é a mistura?

-_Um litro de água com um punhado de açúcar e uma pitada de sal._

-Mãe! O que diabos é um punhado de açúcar?!

-_Ah, tá. Uma colher de sopa de açúcar e uma colher de sobremesa de sal._

-Certo – Lily suspirou – Obrigada, mãe. Desculpa a hora.

-_Não tem problema, querida. Tem certeza que é uma criança de seis anos, certo?_

-Sim, mãe. Não estou escondendo nada.

Lily foi imediatamente para a cozinha, chamando James para ficar com Dora caso ela quisesse ir ao banheiro novamente. Lily preparou a mistura rapidamente e levou junto com um copo para seu quarto.

Para seu alívio, Dora aceitou a bebida de bom grado, solicitando inclusive mais um copo depois. James pareceu respirar mais aliviado depois da garota beber o quarto copo e pediu para deitar. Lily colocou a jarra e o copo na sua mesa de cabeceira, juntamente com um termômetro.

Não parecia haver dúvidas que Dora dormiria entre os dois na cama. Antes de deitar, James passou no quarto de brinquedos e pegou o soldadinho para que a garota dormisse com maior conforto.

Dora só precisou usar o banheiro mais uma vez, e dormiu bem o resto da noite. Lily, por outro lado, acordava frequentemente para verificar a temperatura e checar se a pequena estava bem.

Quando Lily acordou de manhã, percebeu que estava enrolada num abraço com Dora, então procurou não se mexer para não acordá-la.

-Taí uma visão que eu posso me acostumar – James disse com um sorriso.

Ele estava do seu lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça na mão, e olhando para Lily e Dora, os óculos levemente tortos.

-Uma pobre criança doente precisando de conforto? – Lily perguntou num sussurro, um quê de ironia na voz. James sorriu mais.

-Acordar com você ao meu lado confortando uma criança – Ele explicou calmamente. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Bateu a cabeça, James?

Ele riu.

-Você sabe que…

Mais uma vez ele foi interrompido por Dora. Dessa vez, ela acordava, bocejando e espreguiçando da maneira mais adorável do mundo.

-Oh, olá! – Ela disse com um sorriso tímido – Bom dia!

James e Lily responderam com igual animação. Lily deu mais um copo da mistura para Dora, e depois os três foram tomar café ainda de pijamas.

Lily se esforçou para fazer algo que não fosse cair mal com Dora. No fim, acabou pegando cereal e colocando num pote sem leite.

Os três concordaram que pelo menos até o almoço era bom que ficassem calmos dentro de casa. Assim, Dora pegou alguns dos bonecos do quarto de brinquedos e James se sentou no chão para participar da icônica luta soldadinho vs focinho-curto – obviamente vencida pelo soldadinho (Lily pode ou não ter dado um chute em James num momento crucial).

No almoço Lily preferiu fazer frango grelhado, mais leve, considerando a diarreia de Dora.

Nem mesmo a pequena perguntou se havia sobremesa.

De tarde ela pediu para voar mais, e até Lily resolveu acompanhar (após uma longa conversa com James sobre cuidados com vassouras – terminada mais uma vez com um leve chute).

Dessa vez Lily resolveu que ela já tomaria banho com Dora para evitar molhar sua roupa sem necessidade.

-Podemos ver as fotos agora? – Dora pediu. Lily confirmou, pegando o pacotinho que havia separado no dia anterior. A garota parecia muito interessada, e gostara particularmente de como saíra ao lado de James voando.

-Eu posso ficar com essas fotos, tia Lily?

-Claro! Só vou fazer uma cópia, porque elas ficaram tão boas que eu também quero para mim – Lily respondeu com um sorriso.

James apoiou completamente a ideia, e se ofereceu para fazer mais cópias. Dora ficou conversando com Lily, até que a garota olhou atentamente para o cabelo de Lily.

-Há algo de errado com meu cabelo, Dora?

-Não, não, nada disso! – Dora exclamou rapidamente – Ele só é tão… bonito!

Lily sorriu.

-Bom, eu cuido bastante dele para ficar bonito desse jeito.

Elas ficaram falando sobre cuidados capilares até que Dora se sentou atrás de Lily e começou a tentar fazer uma trança, com orientações de Lily. Quando James voltou, Lily o enxotou, dizendo que aquele momento era das meninas. Ele sorriu e voltou para o quarto, deixando Lily e Dora fazendo penteados e pintando as unhas.

Elas seguiram para a cozinha, onde fizeram smoothies de morango. Dessa vez, prepararam um para James e levaram para o quarto. Os três ficaram juntos até terminarem as bebidas – indo brincar de mímica em seguida.

James era terrível, o que fazia com que ele ficasse levemente mal-humorado com a surra que levava de Lily. Dora fazia as mímicas para os dois, e se deleitava quando alguém acertava suas imitações – estava tão focada e sua missão que só caíra duas vezes.

Depois de colocar Dora para dormir, Lily e James se juntaram para decifrar novas cartas de Moody. Quando finalmente conseguiram, Lily foi pegar água. Na passagem, pensou ter ouvido uma fungada vindo do quarto de Dora. Resolveu entrar, para ter certeza que ela não estava doente.

Encontrou, contudo, a pequenina chorando silenciosamente no travesseiro.

-Dora, querida, o que houve? – Lily perguntou de imediato, segurando um dos ombros dela.

-É best-besteira, tia Lily – Dora respondeu.

-Se te faz triste assim, não é besteira. Me conte.

-É que eu to com sa-saudade de meus pais – Dora confessou, com outro soluço – Eu sei que nem faz mu-muito tempo, mas já estou.

Lily sorriu e pegou a garota num abraço apertado.

-Não tem problema ter pouco tempo. Claro que você está com saudades!

-Mas eu to me di-divertindo _tanto_! Não é justo ficar assim…

-Mas tem sim, Dora. Seus pais são únicos. Estar com saudades deles não significa que você esteja odiando estar aqui. Só que são _seus pais_.

Dora assentiu e fungou mais uma vez.

-Quer vir dormir comigo e com tio James? – Lily ofereceu. A pequena apenas assentiu com a cabeça fracamente, e Lily a levou no colo pra sua cama, onde foi acolhida de bom grado com um abraço bem apertado de James, e se acomodou entre os dois, de maneira a manter contato sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou primeiro – na verdade, Lily foi _acordada_. Por Dora.

-Tia Lily, podemos comer? Eu to com uma baita fome!

Lily sorriu e disse que claro que podiam. Pegou Dora no colo (juntamente com o soldadinho) e foram para a cozinha silenciosamente para não acordar James.

Dora queria ajudar Lily, então a ruiva deixou que a pequena mexesse a massa das panquecas, aceitando a bagunça mesmo sob supervisão.

Quando Lily estava terminando de fazer as panquecas no fogão, James chegou na cozinha, dando um beijo em Dora e apertando o braço de Lily em cumprimento.

-Por que não me chamou? – Ele questionou, tirando a espátula e a panela da mão da esposa.

-Você estava dormindo tão pacificamente que não quis incomodar…

-Não seria incômodo… – James replicou com um sorriso, mas logo emendou uma falsa careta – é pior acordar sozinho…

Lily sabia muito bem o que faria caso Dora não estivesse na cozinha para responder James apropriadamente, mas se conteve por não estarem sozinhos. Ao invés disso, lhe enviou uma piscadela e colocou o lugar de James na mesa, sentando logo em seguida para esperar as panquecas.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta… – Dora anunciou enquanto colocava morangos e blueberries em sua panqueca. LIly ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Pode fazer – Lily convidou.

-Se vocês são casados de verdade… como nunca se beijam?

Lily quase se engasgou o suco que estava bebendo no momento da pergunta, enquanto James apenas abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-É uma boa pergunta que tia Lily vai responder. – James disse, enchendo a boca de panquecas, porém mantendo o sorriso. Lily estreitou os olhos para ele e se virou para Dora.

-Bem, Dora, alguns casais… er, gostam de se beijar em público, sabe. Mas não é o ideal. Incomoda algumas pessoas. Então não é exatamente legal ficar fazendo isso na frente de outras pessoas. Principalmente se forem crianças.

Ela pareceu absorver cuidadosamente o que Lily lhe dissera.

-Bem, eu já sou bem grandinha, então…

James e Lily sorriram.

-Você está certa. Ainda assim, nós preferimos não fazer isso. Entendeu?

Dora confirmou que havia entendido ao dar de ombros. Logo em seguida pediu licença da mesa e foi brincar. James se ofereceu para a louça.

-Dora, traz alguns brinquedos aqui para baixo! – Lily pediu da sala. Dora desceu com vários bonecos, incluindo o soldadinho, e os espalhou no chão.

Lily brincou com ela, até que James apareceu e se meteu na brincadeira também, reencenando momentos da tarde anterior. Mas nenhum dos três pareceu se importar com a repetição.

No almoço Lily decidiu que deveriam almoçar fora, então se arrumaram e foram para o Beco Diagonal. LIly colocou Dora com um adorável vestido roxo, e a garota mudou o cabelo para o mesmo tom para combinar.

Nem Lily nem James pensaram que levar uma criança para um restaurante podia ser difícil.

Eles pensaram quando se levantaram pela décima segunda vez para trazer Dora de volta para a mesa.

Tampouco pensaram em trazer uma muda de roupa para ela.

Pensaram quando Dora virou um copo de suco todo nela.

Depois do restaurante foram em busca de uma roupa para ela trocar no momento, e depois disso passearam um pouco no Beco e depois foram para a Londres trouxa, onde o verão deixava o céu claro por um tempo formidável.

Dora particularmente adorou o passeio, onde ela pode correr bastante num parque (e só caíra duas vezes).

Em casa, Lily a levou diretamente para o banho, e deixou a pequena na sala enquanto trocava de roupa. Nesse meio tempo, contudo, a campainha tocou, e Lily gritou que já ia atender.

Mas Dora respondeu que poderia abrir a porta.

Xingando levemente, Lily correu para chegar antes de Dora.

-Dora, não abre a porta, não abre sem saber quem é–!

A frase foi cortada quando ela percebeu que Dora já abrira a porta, e estava agarrada no colo de Andromeda, sendo beijada docemente por Ted. Lily suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer o casal.

-Dora, quantas vezes nós já conversamos sobre você abrir a porta de casa, mocinha? – Andromeda questionou.

-Mas eu sabia que podia ser vocês e eu tava com _muita_ saudade mesmo!

Andromeda sorriu, a vontade de brigar cedendo espaço à necessidade de segurar a garota no colo após dias difíceis.

Agradeceram profusamente a James e Lily pela ajuda na missão, enquanto James reunia as coisas de Dora no quarto dos brinquedos, e se preparam para ir para casa.

-Como diz pra tia Lily e tio James? – Ted perguntou a Dora. Ela sorriu e se jogou no colo de Lily, puxando James para o abraço também.

-Muito obrigada, tia Lily e tio James. Eu adorei passar esses dias aqui!

-Mostre as fotos a seus pais, sim? – Lily sugeriu. A pequena assentiu vigorosamente – Também adorei ter você aqui, Dora. Venha mais vezes.

-Hey, você esqueceu esse daqui – James disse, entregando o soldadinho. Dora abriu um sorriso imenso e agradeceu novamente.

O abraço que ela deu nos dois foi o suficiente. Lily relatou rapidamente o episódio da diarreia, mas garantiu que a criança estava ótima. Andromeda sorriu e agradeceu mais uma vez, logo e seguida desaparatando para casa.

Lily e James então começaram a catar os brinquedos espalhados, dar um jeito na bagunça no quarto, limpar a meleira que Dora fizera com um copo de suco…

Quando finalmente terminaram, se jogaram exaustos na cama.

-Meu Merlim, estou morto – James comentou. Lily concordou fervorosamente – Mas de uma coisa a pestinha estava certa.

-O quê?

-Essa casa é muito grande para nós dois.

Lily franziu a testa.

-Quer se mudar?

James sorriu.

-Quero fazer outra mudança. – Lily olhou para ele ainda confusa – eu quero um, Lil.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Você quer ter um filho?

-Ou uma filha. Não me importo muito.

-Não estávamos muito novos para isso? – Lily perguntou.

-Talvez. Mas também somos muito novos para casar. Ou para uma guerra.

Lily abriu um sorriso tímido.

-Hum. Um filho.

-E outra! Quando você tiver o filho, seremos ainda mais velhos. Nove meses na frente.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E você acha que é fácil assim engravidar? – Ela perguntou num tom descrente. James abriu o sorriso maroto (aquele que fazia Lily louca).

-Nesse caso… melhor começarmos a tentar agora, certo?

Lily gargalhou, mas o som foi prontamente abafado pelos lábios de James.

Eles logo saberiam que Lily estava certa – não era tão fácil engravidar logo de cara. Mas eles também não demoraram muito: aquele Hallowe'en já foi passado a três.

Algumas pessoas poderiam realmente achar que James e Lily eram muito novos para ter um filho – mas eles eram muito novos para muita coisa. Muito novos para casar. Muito novos para uma guerra. Muito novos para duelar três vezes com Voldemort.

Definitivamente muito novos para morrer.

Não significa que, por algum momento, deixaram de fazer o que precisavam ou o que queriam.

O que os outros pensavam a respeito deles não importava muito.

Porque tinha uma coisa que eles certamente não eram muito novos para: um ao outro.


End file.
